


Дорога в золотые земли

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ArtFanartDrawing, Illustrated, Lost and Found, M/M, Sea Monsters, a story of asgard, don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else etc., emigrating bastard, quest narrative, to hell and back, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Стив Роджерс попадает в Фольквангр и решает там остаться. Все остальные - против, но, на самом деле, помочь им может только один человек.





	Дорога в золотые земли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Down Into The Golden Lands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541660) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> квази-смерть главного персонажа (Фольквангр - земля мертвых)

**Часть первая**  
Именно Тор нашел его, поверженного, наполовину вбитого в желтый школьный автобус, валяющийся на боку на груде щебенки – словно кто-то бросил его небрежной рукой. Ему показалось, что Стив чем-то стреножен, запутался ногами, и он опустился на колени, пытаясь освободить его – и с опозданием заметил, что изо рта Стива течет кровь. Она явно шла изнутри, и Тор уставился на бледное лицо Стива, а потом перевел взгляд ниже и увидел, что из груди его торчит острый металлический стержень. Не стреножен, а пришпилен. Не мечом, но с тем же результатом.

– Кэп? Где ты, Кэп? Какого черта? – хрипел в коммуникаторе голос Тони. – Кэп, проверка связи, – повторил он, а потом: – Кто-нибудь видел… Кто последним видел?..

Тор уловил едва ощутимое движение, с которым подушечки пальцев Стива проехались по его ладони, а потом Стив открыл глаза; он выглядел безумно уставшим, но смог слегка улыбнуться. 

– Все хорошо. – Голос его был едва слышным шелестом. – Позволь мне уйти.

[ ](http://imgur.com/Qixi5BX)

Тор удивил сам себя, ответив:  
– Не могу. Ты – один из самых благородный мужей, что я встречал на своем пути, и отпускать тебя мне не по нутру.

За спиной раздался мягкий вдох Наташи. Он обернулся и – времени на объяснения почти не оставалось – сказал:  
– Я не смогу спасти его здесь. Но смогу – в Асгарде. 

Он услышал тихий, задыхающийся голос Стива:  
– Тор… 

А Наташа сказала:  
– Да. Давай. Быстрее.

Они освободили тело Стива от обломков и покореженного металла, а затем, осторожно обняв, Тор снял Стива со штыря, пронзавшего его грудь, взвалил на плечо и поднял молот к небу.

***

Когда они прошли сквозь ворота на вершине Биврёста, Стив уже был холодным, застывшим и бледным как смерть. Тор уложил его на пол, а Хеймдалль принес корзину, полную золотых яблок, и нож с перламутровой рукоятью. Дрожащей рукой Тор взял одно и отрезал дольку – но Стив ушел слишком далеко, поэтому пришлось выдавить сок прямо ему в рот, а затем втиснуть кусочек яблока между безвольных губ.

Когда тяжелые коричневые сапоги Всеотца остановились рядом, Тор не поднял на него и взгляда. 

– Ты сошел с ума? – разгневанно спросил Один, но Тор так и остался стоять на коленях, склонившись над Стивом, пытаясь протолкнуть кусочек яблока поглубже ему в рот; радость захлестнула его, когда он заметил, что горло того дрогнуло и он наконец проглотил. – Давать такой дар смертному…

– Он – бог наполовину, всегда им был. А еще он был – есть – лучший из мужей. – Тор поднял глаза, готовый вынести презрение во взгляде Одина – малая плата за то, чтобы спасти Стиву жизнь, за то, чтобы не потерять еще одного брата. – Он заслужил, Отец.

***

В застывшем безмолвии покоев исцеления Менглёд и ее девицы освободили Стива от рваной формы, омыли его и обработали раны, одели в простую белую тунику, и хотя теперь он дышал, и раны его закрылись, в сознание он так и не пришел. Стив проспал весь день и последовавшую ночь, а потом еще день, и Тор ходил вокруг, беспомощно наворачивая круги, пока, к счастью, не отвлекся сначала на одно дело, потом на другое: вызов на тренировочный бой во дворе; посланник, которому нужен быстрый ответ; старый друг, поднявший тост. Когда прибежал служка, выкрикивая, что мидгардец открыл глаза, Тор отставил кружку и направился в комнату Стива, где обнаружил, что кровать того пуста. Прислуга нервно указала на балкон.

Стив стоял у каменной балюстрады, ветер ерошил его волосы. Заслышав шаги, он обернулся, и Тор с облегчением отметил, что тот выглядит лучше. На лице снова заиграли краски, а волосы сияли на солнце.

– Тор. Я… где? – Стив снова повернулся к окну, рассматривая все широко распахнутыми глазами. – Тор, это… Асгард?

– Да. – Тор встал рядом с ним, и вместе они устремили взоры на бронзовый огонь, которым светился вечерний Асгард: сверкающие башни и шпили, древние храмы и нагромождения покрытых мхом камней. Вдалеке величественно белели горы. – Это мой дом. Добро пожаловать.

Стив открыл было рот, закрыл его и снова открыл. Тор был тронут, увидев, насколько тот потрясен. 

– Это так прекрасно, – наконец сказал Стив. – Ошеломительно. – Он рассмеялся, и Тор никогда не слышал столько радости в его голосе. – Теперь я понимаю, насколько был глуп, думая, что все на свете уже повидал… – Стив обвел рукой открывающийся перед ним вид. – Каким же я был дураком. Трудно себе даже представить. Если бы у меня было десять баксов, я отдал бы их тебе. 

– В деньгах у меня нет нужды, – улыбаясь, ответил Тор, – Пойдем, ты, должно быть, голоден, – сказал он и крепко сжал плечо Стива. – Как раз собирался перекусить. Но сначала покажу тебе дворец.

И ему стоило отложить это на после обеда, потому что потребовалось немало времени, чтобы провести Стива даже сквозь холл; он еле брел, останавливаясь, разглядывая арочный потолок или галерею с изящными колоннами. В конце концов Стив добрался до дверей банкетного зала и, конечно, там было шумно и довольно жарко от огромных каминов, и Тор предположил, что Стив не видел так много воинов вместе со времен войны, да даже тогда Стив не дожил до ее конца, не насладился видом воинов, пирующих в честь победы. Счастье затопило сердце Тора, и он потащил Стива к столу, усадил на почетное место, потребовал ягненка, тушенного с ягодами, жареного гуся и яиц с сыром, а еще – огромную тарелку устриц и кружку доброго эля.

– Друг Стив, – взревел Тор, поднимая кубок в его честь. – Добро пожаловать в мои земли! – И Стив неловко поднял свою кружку и отпил.

На следующее утро Тор взял Стива на лодочную прогулку, чтобы тот мог увидеть дворец со всех сторон, а после каждый день показывал ему внутреннее убранство, комнату за комнатой – огромный холл и длинную галерею; невероятных размеров библиотеку с исполинского размера рисунком Иггдрасиля на потолке; внутренние дворики и парадные покои; оружейную, где Стив задержался, чтобы полюбоваться филигранными доспехами искусной работы и круглыми золотыми щитами, что защищали воинов Асгарда.

Когда Стив достаточно восстановился, Тор обрядил его в плащ из собственной гардеробной и дал одну из лучших лошадей, огромного белоснежного жеребца. Вместе они проскакали сквозь высокие золотые ворота и дикий темный лес. Лошади их не знали устали. Они проехали по широкой дороге через горы и добрались до северного берега Гьёлль, где насладились безмятежной и сияющей красоты земель его матери. С собой у них был обед, выданный на кухне: жареная курица, вино и буханка свежего хлеба, прямо из печи.

Стив почти не обращал внимания на еду – казалось, он совершенно потерялся в пятнах солнечного света, сверкающих на берегу. 

– Эх, был бы со мной мой альбом или… даже не знаю, можно ли рисунком передать такое.

Тор обгрыз мясо с куриной косточки и посмотрел на рябь прекрасных бронзово-золотых полей; дорогу, уходящую в туман. Воистину, виды были прекрасны, но он внезапно почувствовал угрызения совести перед матерью. Фольквангр был ее землей, она часто приглашала его в гости, навестить ее, но он редко выбирался. Глупо, он находил визиты туда скучными, словно это имело значение. Теперь же он отчаянно желал вновь провести с ней время. 

Он прожевал и сказал сдавленным от эмоций голосом:  
– Это – земли моей матери, место для храбрейших воинов девяти царств, тех, кто ищет мира. – Стив посмотрел на него, и Тор понял, что объяснений должно быть больше. – Для достойных воинов, ищущих покоя. Те, кто достойно сложил головы на поле брани, могут выбирать между домом моего отца, где они будут вечно биться под знаменами Одина, или землями моей матери, где они смогут построить себе дома и вечно жить среди яблоневых деревьев. – Тор помнил, как мальчишкой карабкался на эти деревья, помнил улыбку матери, когда она выходила искать его. Помнил цветочные поля и низкое мягкое жужжание пчел.

– Выглядит по-настоящему здорово, – сказал Стив, и тоска в его голосе, казалось, отражала чувства Тора.

– Так и есть, чудесное место, оно… куда ты идешь? – спросил он, потому что Стив поднялся и направился вниз по берегу – к пирсу, которого не было минутой ранее, так же как и лодки с изогнутым носом, только что появившейся словно ниоткуда, покачивающейся на спокойных волнах. Тор почувствовал, как грудь его внезапно наполнилась трепетом и паникой, и поспешил к берегу. – Стив, – низким, встревоженным голосом позвал он, но замолчал, увидев бледную темноволосую валькирию, чьего имени не знал. Она мягко кивнула ему, но по-настоящему теплое приветствие досталось Стиву.

– Стивен Грант Роджерс, – и лицо ее осветилось солнечной улыбкой, – мы приветствуем тебя. 

Рот Стива распахнулся от удивления, он выглядел изумленным, а глаза его – к ужасу Тора – наполнились слезами. Она протянула к Стиву руки ладонями вверх, и Стив, мгновение беспомощно смотревший на нее, опустил взгляд на собственные руки.

[](http://imgur.com/PTmxkbU)

Монета сверкала и бледно светилась, переливаясь, словно луна – конечно, Стиву было чем платить: он был достойнейшим воином во всем Мидгарде, и он был убит в бою.  
И до того, как Тор сообразил, как остановить его, Стив опустил монету в ладонь валькирии. 

– Я пришел, чтоб занять свое место, – сказал Стив, и мерцание заструилось от руки по всему его телу, пока весь свет не объял его целиком, а волосы не загорелись золотом. Он принял руку валькирии и вошел в лодку; и хотя Тор был богом, но монеты у него не было, и последовать за ними он не мог. Жизнь висела у него на шее, словно якорь.

Стив обернулся, словно внезапно вспомнив, что он не один, и Тора ошеломила радость, что светилась в его лице. 

– Тор! – воскликнул он. – Спасибо тебе! Это все немного слишком, но… спасибо! 

Лодка отчалила, прорезая воду, и исчезла в серебристом тумане.

***

– Что, прости? – спросил Один, глядя на него с трона из-под нахмуренных бровей.

– Я и подумать не мог, что так случится! – Тор сражался с собой, не позволяя ярости выплеснуться наружу: он же должен был знать, он знал бы лучше, обращай он хоть иногда внимание на мать или даже на Локи. Как мог он быть настолько глуп, чтобы отвести уставшего воина, такого, как Стив, в земли Фольквангр? Гордыня: стоило винить собственную глупую гордыню и толстую шкуру: ему место казалось скучным, и он даже не подумал, что для Стива оно может выглядеть совсем по-другому. – Он просто… появилась лодка, он вошел в нее…

– Хорошая работа, – сказал Один, пожимая плечами. – Желаю ему всех благ. А теперь я хотел бы поговорить с тобой о…

– Нет, ничего хорошего тут нет, – перебил его Тор. – Это неправильно, что…

Один нахмурился:  
– Но ты сказал, он заслужил.

– Заслужил, – резко ответил Тор. – Но он не готов. И я не готов… 

«...Потерять еще одного брата», – подумал он, но прикусил язык, сжимая кулаки в бессильной ярости. 

– Все случилось слишком быстро, – наконец почти выкрикнул он. – У него не было времени подумать, а у меня – возможности объяснить. Ты знаешь, я не такой сладкоречивый, каким был мой брат. К сожалению, Стиву в проводники достался я, тот, кто не смог остановить его.

Лицо отца посуровело при упоминании злосчастного брата, словно ему было больно слышать, как Тор восхваляет того. Затем что-то мелькнуло в его лице. 

– Ты думаешь, что твой друг совершил ошибку, – медленно произнес Один. – Что ушел на покой слишком рано. Ушел в отчаянии, оставив незаконченными земные дела свои.

– Верно! Ему всего девяносто семь!

Один громко рассмеялся, а потом сказал, подпустив в голос яда:  
– Да, понимаю. Так горько, когда умирают дети. – Он снова сурово посмотрел на Тора. – Что ты собираешься сделать?

– А что я могу? – беспомощно спросил Тор. – Мне не попасть в Фольквангр.

– Нет, – тяжело вздохнув, согласился Один. – Но, если таково твое желание, я могу отвести тебя.

Лодка, что появилась, когда Один поднял руку, была в десять раз больше, чем та, что забрала Стива; она была изукрашена золотом и на борту стояло множество валькирий, которые склонились в поклоне, приветствуя восхождение их на борт. Даже сейчас Тор ощущал, что лодка под его ногами словно расплывается. От воды поднимался теплый ветер, нагоняя сон, и ему пришлось постараться, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. Он помнил, в каком раздражении смотрел на эти воды ребенком, в какой ярости был от того, что его выдернули с площадок для игр или охотничьих угодий, в то время как Локи, вытянувшись на носу лодки, с нетерпением ждал появления матери на берегу золотых земель.

Когда они сошли на дальнем берегу, там там было безлюдно – лишь случайные мерцания душ, что истаяли не до конца, искажали воздух, словно жар или мираж. 

– Мой сын желает разыскать друга, что недавно покинул нас, – сказал Один главной из валькирий.

Она улыбнулась ему и сказала:  
– Он отправился в сады. 

И, конечно, куда еще он мог пойти, ведь глупый, глупый Тор упомянул при нем дурацкие яблоневые сады!

– Сюда, – сказал Один и пошел вперед, показывая путь сквозь золотые поля, по тропинке, что шелестела под его ногами. Казалось, Тор плывет по волнам бесконечного сна, где солнце едва двигается вместе с ними – они прошли поля и поднялись на холм, откуда открывался вид на бушующее море белых цветов.

У самого края деревьев виднелся расчищенный участок ровной земли: большой прямоугольник, размеченный колышками и ветками. Рядом лежала куча больших плоских камней, а недалеко от нее – другая, из обтесанных деревьев: заготовки будущего дома.

– Кажется, он быстро обживается, – криво усмехнулся Один, а Тор стиснул зубы и поспешил по склону вниз.

– Тор! – радостно поприветствовал его Стив, появляясь из-за деревьев; в руках у него была тачка, полная камней. Сердце Тора забилось где-то в горле – то, что вначале он принял за капли пота, сверкающие на лбу Стива, оказалось солнечными лучами, проходящими сквозь него: этот мир его поглощал. Во всем остальном Стив выглядел совершенно здоровым и странно счастливым. – Не думал, что ты сможешь добраться сюда.

– Сам я не мог, – сказал Тор, – но с помощью отца все получилось. Живой душе не место в землях мертвых, – весомо добавил он, но Стив не отреагировал на этот тонкий намек.

– Ну, в любом случае, рад тебя видеть, – ответил Стив. – Пойдем, осмотришься. – Он широким жестом обвел дальний край расчищенной площадки. – Хочу построить дом вот прямо тут, – мягко начал он, – чтобы, открывая по утрам дверь…

Идея была верной: белые цветы яблонь, река, очертания снежно-белых вершин далеких гор. Но золотая дымка клубилась над землей, расплываясь, и он чувствовал, как увеличивается пропасть между ними: даже когда Стив стоял так близко, казалось, что он все дальше и дальше.

Вот и наступило время говорить, осталось лишь подобрать слова. 

– Стив, ты должен вернуться со мной, – начал Тор. – Ты должен покинуть эти земли и вернуться в Мидгард… на Землю.

Стив вскинул брови. 

– Но я же только пришел сюда, – ответил он, рассмеявшись.

– Мой друг, – встревоженно сказал Тор. – Вижу, душа твоя жаждет покоя, и я был бы счастлив помочь тебе в этом, но это место… не для передышки или отпуска, – старался он отыскать слова, которые Стив мог бы понять. – Это место забирает к себе навечно. Оставшись еще ненадолго, ты не покинешь его никогда. – Он увидел первый проблеск сомнений на лице Стива. – Тебе нужно вернуться в твой мир. К друзьям: Романофф, Старку, Беннеру. – Но слова явно были не теми, потому что Стив стиснул зубы, отвернулся к тачке и начал разгружать камни.

– Эти люди во мне не нуждаются. Того, что я могу им дать, у них и так навалом.

– Неправда, – возразил Тор.

– Так и есть. Скорость, сила, храбрость: ты, и Беннер, и Старк – вы практически несокрушимы; потом есть такие многофункциональные ребята, как Наташа, Клинт и Сэм.  
– Стив покачал головой. – Мое время вышло, – сказал он. – Я – устаревшая модель, ископаемое из двадцатого века. Так что если это вечность, – он бросил в кучу последний камень и разогнулся, чтобы вытереть пот со лба, – мне тут самое место.

Тор открыл было рот, тут же закрыл и посмотрел на отца, нетерпеливо ожидающего на вершине холма. С той стороны помощи ждать не приходилось, и не в первый раз Тор пожалел, что не может спросить совета у брата; Локи бы знал, на какие рычаги надо давить. И это послужило толчком для еще одной мысли:  
– У тебя же, насколько я знаю, есть другой… друг, – сказал Тор, вспоминая, что остальные рассказывали ему: у Стива тоже был брат, дорогой его сердцу человек, который был захвачен и использован для гнусных целей.

– Да, – напряженно ответил Стив, а затем прошел к краю сада и несколько минут стоял, повернувшись к Тору спиной. Тор не мог понять, ошибся ли он снова или наконец сказал что-то правильное; но как бы там ни было, он точно нарушил покой Стива, что было шагом в верном направлении – к жизни.

Тор поспешил закрепить успех:  
– Они говорили, что ты искал его, но не нашел.

Когда Стив повернулся к нему, на щеке его дергалась мышца. 

– Да. Так и есть.

Тор почувствовал внезапный прилив вдохновения:  
– Почему ты не попросил меня помочь? Хеймдалль, тот, кто охраняет Биврёст, видит все: каждую деталь в каждом из девяти миров. Пойдем со мной, мы попросим его разыскать…

– Нет, – тихо ответил Стив; он стоял, уставившись в землю. – Это не… – Он закусил губу, затем поднял взгляд, и слова хлынули из него, как поток: – Ты прав: я не нашел его. Но лишь потому, что он не хотел быть найденным. Не хотел, чтобы его нашел я. – Он коротко и горько улыбнулся. – И это ведь справедливо, да? Потому что – ну что он мне должен? Ничего. Лишь потому, что мы были друзьями… когда? В прошлой жизни? Все это ложь, ты же видишь сам. Я ищу его, нахожу его, помогаю ему. Все про меня, потому что я нуждаюсь в нем. И почему бы ему принимать… мою в нем потребность? – Стив покачал головой. – Я не стану этого делать. Теперь он может быть свободен, может жить так, как захочется ему самому. – На лице его застыла мрачная решимость. – Я остаюсь здесь.

Тор не знал, что делать. Стив уже повернулся к своим камням; свет лился сквозь его руки.

Тор поднялся на холм, обратно к отцу. 

– Что мне делать? – спросил он. – Он не хочет уходить!

– Да, он не уйдет, – согласился Один, глядя вниз. – Он строит дом в золотых землях. Когда он возведет стены и покроет крышу, он покинет пределы бренной жизни и не сможет вернуться обратно. Ты не можешь принудить кого-то жить. На твоем месте я бы попрощался.

***

– Подожди, что? – воскликнул Тони Старк. – Что?

– Это правда, – признался Тор. – Он просил передать вам, что у него все хорошо и что он не хочет возвращаться. Он вкусил золотого яблока и строит дом в землях мертвых.

Клинт широко распахнул глаза:  
– Мертвых? Но…

Тор беспомощно переводил взгляд с одного на другого:  
– Он имеет на это право.

– Ну просто зашибись. – Тони вспыхнул от гнева. – А адреса он не оставил, чертов эмигрант? Стив Роджерс, 50-я Главная улица, Вальгалла?

– Фольквангр. Он… неважно, – добавил Тор, когда Тони уставился на него.

– Но он же не на самом деле мертв, ведь так? – спросил Клинт. – В смысле, если он шлет сообщения, он не…

– Он мертв уже давно, – сказала Наташа, безжизненным, спокойным голосом, которым говорила только когда была сильно расстроена. – Внутри. Просто все никак не мог найти время, чтобы упасть.

– Нет, – на лице Тони бушевала ярость. Он ткнул в Наташу пальцем. – - Это дерьмо, чертова чушь, которая...

– Если и чушь, то лишь отчасти, – вздохнул Сэм; они с Наташей обменялись виноватыми взглядами. – Эй, тебя там не было, чувак, – запротестовал Сэм, когда Тони с перекошенным от гнева лицом развернулся к нему. – Стив никогда не был... как это... беззаботным, легкомысленным парнем, но после всего этого дерьма с Зимним Солдатом, розысков… – Он покачал головой. – Стало хуже. 

Сэм посмотрел на Наташу, которая тихо повторила за ним, соглашаясь:  
– Стало хуже.

– Но Кэп же не сдается, – возразил Клинт. – Никогда, не говоря уже о…

– Уже слишком поздно? – спросила Наташа Тора. – В смысле, можем мы еще хоть что-то сделать?

Тор вздохнул. 

– Он строит дом в землях мертвых, и как только закончит, будет слишком поздно: мы больше никогда его не увидим. Я был в царстве матери, в пограничных землях, я пытался переубедить его. – Он посмотрел на каждого из них по очереди. – Знаю, что вы бы сделали то же самое для Стива, нашего лидера, нашего сердца. Нет среди нас того, кто отказался бы помочь ему. Но мы должны смириться с тем, что…

– …Не мы ему нужны, – сказала Наташа, кусая губу. – Барнс. Нужно послать к нему Барнса.

– Послать Барнса в ад? Первая светлая мысль, что пришла тебе в голову, – согласился Тони.

Сэм проигнорировал его:  
– Послать его? Но как, черт побери, мы его отыщем? Чувак не хочет быть найденным!

– Мы сможем его найти, – пожала плечами Наташа, а затем посмотрела на Тора. – Тор сможет.

– Да, – согласился тот. – Смогу.

– Даже если мы найдем его, ты сможешь взять его в Асгард? – спросила Наташа. – Отвести к Стиву?

Тор нахмурился:  
– Отцу это не понравится, – сказал он, и так оно и было, он не смог бы поручиться за Джеймса Барнса так, как просил за Стива Роджерса. – Но я справлюсь. Если понадобится, я проведу его в Фольквангр тайком.

– Погоди, дай мне разобраться, – сказал Тони, скрещивая руки на груди. – Ты собираешься разыскать величайшего убийцу двадцатого века, переправить его на другую планету и надеешься, что он убедит Стива Роджерса покинуть загробный мир?

– Он наш единственный шанс, – вздохнула Наташа.

 **Часть вторая**  
– Ну, это определенно те самые координаты, – сказала Наташа, оглядываясь. Хеймдалль лишь глянул на Мидгард – и сразу же отправил их в заброшенный край под названием Графство Кука. В нужном месте не было никаких признаков жизни, лишь невысокий мост, изукрашенный граффити, да земля, заросшая сорняком и покрытая мусором.

– Вы уверены? – спросил Клинт, и Тор согласился с ним – не было похоже, что кто-то мог здесь жить. 

Но затем Сэм тихо сказал:  
– Это тут.

– Потому что легко обороняться? – спросила Наташа.

– Нет, – мрачно ответил Сэм. – Нет, просто держись позади, хорошо? Я это чувствую. 

Наташа положила руку ему на плечо и сказала:  
– Он опасен…

– Ты думаешь, я этого не знаю? – пожал он плечами. – Поверь мне, знаю. Но…

– Если вам станет от этого полегче, – сказал Тони, вытягивая ладонь в перчатке от костюма, – если он хоть шевельнется в неверном направлении, я просто сотру его с лица земли.

– Угу, потрясающе, это просто… так, тоже просто держись позади, хорошо? – И Сэм спустился в воняющий мочой темный провал под мостом, Вдова прикрывала ему спину, остальные следовали за ними. Здесь, под ржавым навесом, топорщились зазубренные куски бетона и осколки разбитых бутылок, брошенный телевизор и перевернутая магазинная тележка, картонные коробки и комковатое, грязное одеяло в цветах. Затем словно из ниоткуда посреди всего этого возник человек. Глаза его были распахнуты и смотрели прямо на них, но сам он лежал неподвижно – настолько, что Тору показалось, будто он мертв.

Но рука Наташи лежала на шокере, и сама она держалась на почтительном расстоянии, удерживая и остальных. 

Сэм же присел рядом с мужчиной и мягко позвал:  
– Эй, Баки.

Тот ничего не ответил, лишь уставился на Сэма. Видимая часть его лица была покрыта грязью настолько, что та забилась в складки кожи, но голубые глаза сияли, словно драгоценные камни. Взгляд его переместился на Наташу, и он нахмурился. Приподнял одну руку – одеяло немного съехало вниз, обнажая что-то, вспыхнувшее серебром – меняя позу, готовясь к побегу или к бою. Сэм предупреждающе глянул на Наташу, а затем повернулся обратно. 

– Нам нужна твоя помощь, – сказал он. – Стиву нужна твоя помощь.

– Скажите ему, пусть валит ко всем чертям, – голос Барнса был скрипучим, словно гравий. – Не хочу его видеть. Скажите ему…

– Если ты прямо сейчас не пойдешь с нами, Стив умрет, – холодно и четко произнесла Наташа, и голос ее отразился от металлических опор моста.

Барнс резко замолчал. Он рассмотрел каждого из них по очереди, что-то высматривая в лицах; Тор не понимал, что он ищет. Дольше всего Барнс смотрел на Старка, чье лицо было мрачным, раздраженным и враждебным, а руки сжимались вокруг репульсоров; затем взгляд его вернулся к Сэму, который кивнул всего раз, словно подтверждая, что Наташа сказала правду.

Довольно долго он оставался неподвижным. Затем очень медленно выполз из-под одеяла, подняв волну вони, и встал: он был весь покрыт грязью, с головы до ног. Даже кожа его была серого цвета и висела, словно он похудел слишком резко.

– Пошли, – сказал Сэм, и Барнс встал у него за спиной, опустив голову.

Тони скривился от отвращения. 

– Погоди, дай мне разобраться, – сказал он Сэму, пока они карабкались по склону холма к поджидающему их квинджету. – Ты хочешь отправить одного мертвого парня к другому мертвому парню?

– Угу, – ответил Сэм. – Думаю, может сработать.

***

Каждый из них был предельно осторожен с Барнсом на пути в Башню: они не спускали с него глаз и не убирали рук с оружия. Сам Барнс, как оказалось, оружия при себе не имел, хотя, подумал Тор, он сам по себе был оружием. Сэм попытался было растопить лед, начав разговор ни о чем, но Барнс не ответил ему; казалось, ему не было дела до других, он просто сидел, вялый и молчаливый, уставившись на свои руки. Он был, внезапно подумал Тор, чем-то неуловимо похож на Стива, хотя и совершенно другой.

– Угу, – прошептала Наташа, наклоняясь к нему. – Это второй ботинок. Пора и его бросить*.

*Идиома: в домах с тонкими стенами, где слышно каждый шорох, после того как сосед снимает один ботинок, остальные напряженно ждут, пока будет снят – и упадет на пол – второй.

***

Тони потребовал, чтобы Барнс снял все, что было на нем надето – «Чтобы я мог это сжечь!» – и Барнс повиновался без вопросов: разделся и сложил одежду в кучу на полу. Это заткнуло Тони – не только его безмолвное повиновение, но и шрамы, покрывающие все тело: как толстые и бугристые там, где металл встречался с плотью, так и по всему остальному телу тоже. Джеймс Барнс был покрыт боевыми отметинами, как настоящий воин, и Тор почувствовал, как растет его уважение к этому человеку. Они помогли ему принять душ, побриться и выдали чистую одежду, которую Барнс принял без возражений, словно мертвец. Они переглянулись.

– Меня все это просто вымораживает, – наконец сказал Клинт. – Должны быть живые люди и мертвые люди, а шляться туда-сюда... И если Стив хочет быть мертвым… не знаю, может, мы должны уважать его желание?

– Он не мертвый, – возразил Тор, – потому что я спас его. Но он выбрал смерть – это другое.

Наташа критически осмотрела Барнса. 

– Может, нам стоит подстричь его? – спросила она. – Чтобы он был больше похож на друга, потерянного Стивом.

– А может, нам стоит выбросить этого с моста и отправить Клинта? – парировал Тони. – Или меня – дайте мне шанс объяснить большому угрюмому дедуле, почему чертовы необозримые возможности жизни лучше, чем вечное ничто: отрешение, бездействие, однообразие…

– Есть вещи хуже бездействия, – тихо сказал Барнс.

[](http://imgur.com/B1kssgJ)

– Тебе, наверное, нужно поесть, – нахмурился Сэм. – Когда ты в последний раз ел?

– Нет времени, – сказал Тор. – Нам нужно…

– Что, хорошо будет, если он просто свалится? – попытался возразить Сэм.

Лицо Барнса скривилось, словно он пытался улыбнуться.

– Не свалюсь, – сказал он. – Я не знаю как.

***

Они поднялись на крышу. Остальные отошли в сторону, Тор обхватил Барнса и сказал:  
– Я держу тебя, но лучше бы тебе ухватиться покрепче.

Барнс кивнул и пластины в металлической руке загудели.

Тони стоял на самом краю, почти подпрыгивая от гнева или беспокойства, Тор не мог отличить. Он знал, что несмотря ни на что, Тони хотел, чтобы у Барнса все получилось, сильнее, чем остальные – может, потому, что выбор Стива оскорблял все его моральные принципы; а может, потому, что сам он прошел через подобное искушение и устоял.

– Повеселитесь там, штурмуя Вальгаллу! – заорал Тони.

Тор строго посмотрел на него и поправил:  
– Фольквангр.

– Да пофиг! – ответил Тони.

Наташа шагнула к ним и сказала Барнсу на языке, звучащем как-то по-другому:  
– Ты должен спасти его. Спаси Стива – и, может, так ты спасешь и себя.

Но Барнс покачал головой и ответил на том же языке:  
– Слишком поздно. – И затем он обхватил руку Тора, и они поднялись в воздух.

***

Они приземлились на вершине Биврёста, и Барнс отпрянул от него; бледный, он озирался вокруг, дикими глазами глядя на обзорную башню и Хеймдалля. Тор терпеливо ждал, пока он немного придет в себя.

Хеймдалль вытащил из ножен кинжал и протянул его Барнсу. Тот быстро глянул на Тора – он кивнул, разрешая. 

– Мы отправляемся в земли мертвых, – сказал Тор. – Если Один спросит…

Хеймдалль улыбнулся и кивнул:  
– Я ничего не видел, – сказал он. – Мертвые быстры, не уследишь.

Тор не осмелился воспользоваться Мьёльниром, опасаясь привлечь внимание, но Хеймдалль помог им с лошадьми. Они с Барнсом обогнули врата Вальгаллы и скакали, держась поближе к ее стенам, пока не добрались до знакомых предгорий, за которыми начинались земли его матери: здесь он спешился и посмотрел на запад, выискивая вход в небольшую пещеру, спрятанный от взглядов зарослями кустарника.

[](http://imgur.com/vHy7nDe)

– Сюда, – позвал он Барнса, и они, оставив лошадей, зашли в самую гущу ветвей. Факел все еще был там, где Локи оставил его; Тор ударил Мьёльниром по стене, вышибая искру и поджигая промасленную тряпку фитиля. Тот мягко занялся, и пламя вспыхнуло, освещая пещеру и заставляя их тени заплясать по стенам.

С час они пробирались сквозь темноту, окруженные звуками бегущей воды, пока не добрались до ворот, перекрытых металлическими створками. Сломанная цепь валялась на дороге, влажно поблескивая.

– Это то, что мы ищем? – спросил, нахмурившись, Барнс.

– Да. Это место показал мне брат. – Локи знал и любил тайные места их мира, заброшенные пещеры, спрятанные тоннели, запертые двери. В тот раз Тор вытащил цепь и поднял ворота так, чтобы позволить Локи соскользнуть в темные воды. Его не было долго, а потом он вернулся, капая водой и победно улыбаясь, с сияющим золотым яблоком в руках. «Видишь? Мы можем ходить в Фольквангр когда только пожелаем», – сказал он. Тор закатил глаза. «Но нужен же кто-то, чтобы держать ворота», – возразил он, но Локи отвлек его, протянув яблоко, предлагая разделить его…

Тор повернулся к Барнсу и сказал:  
– Ты должен спасти своего брата. Я не смог спасти своего, и это пожирает меня изнутри.

Барнс ответил низким, напряженным голосом:  
– Скажи, что делать.

– Я подниму ворота, – сказал Тор. – Течение перенесет тебя через горные перекаты в воды Гьёлль. Река опасна: быстра и полна острых камней, но все же шанс пересечь ее у тебя есть.

Барнс кивнул:  
– Я справлюсь. Я хорошо плаваю. – В свете факелов было видно, как призрак улыбки осветил его лицо. – Раньше мы плавали в Ист-Ривер, еще когда были детьми, – добавил он, вспоминая те темные воды, а Тор кивнул: воспоминания – хорошее подспорье тому, кто собирается пересечь Гьёлль.

– Как только доберешься до берега, иди вдоль реки, пока не окажешься в роще цветущих яблонь, – наставлял он. – Стив строит дом с видом на сад и реку. Держись незаметно, поближе к кустам и изгородям; постарайся, чтобы тебя не увидели. – На самом деле, он не слишком волновался, что Барнс привлечет внимание валькирий или кого-то еще; Барнс сам наполовину был призраком. И это заставило его кое о чем вспомнить: – Барнс, ты должен быть готов,– сказал он с сочувствием, – что Стив может уже совсем истаять. Должно быть, он закончил большую часть дома. Помни, как только он закончит, никто не сможет вернуть его, даже Один: он станет одним из мертвых, без шансов на возвращение.

Барнс сурово сжал губы – он выглядел очень несчастным. 

– Понимаю.

– Если сможешь уговорить его, приведи сюда: я буду ждать и открою вам путь обратно. Если Стив не захочет возвращаться, ты должен вернуться без него, – сказал Тор, – потому что…

– …Потому что я не заслужил рая, – криво усмехнулся Барнс. – Поверь, я знаю.

 **Часть третья**  
Темная вода была холоднее и быстрее, чем он ожидал; она закрутила его, потащила за собой вниз, сквозь узкую каменную горловину, а потом вынесла, выплеснула в широкую реку. Он набрал полные легкие воздуха и потянулся, подстраиваясь руками и ногами под знакомый ритм. Он плыл по диагонали, срезая расстояние, держась течения и разгоняясь, больше сосредоточившись на движениях, чем на том, что происходило вокруг, пока не заметил нависшую слева черную тень. Инстинктивно вскинул он металлическую руку, загоняя по локоть в раззявленную пасть чудовища, так, что острые зубы заскребли по стыкам пластин. Монстр яростно вырывался, дергая его за руку вверх, вниз и из стороны в сторону и почти выкинул его из воды – но он удержался и нащупал кинжал, который дал ему Хеймдалль, стиснул зубы и, взметнув волну, обрушился, врубаясь кинжалом прямо чудовищу в череп.

[](http://imgur.com/hxzIxsv)

Они кружились, влекомые течением и паникой бьющегося монстра, вспенивая воду вокруг. Взметнулся черный хвост – и внезапно существо разжало челюсти и исчезло, уходя под воду, унося на себе кинжал Хеймдалля, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме длинного кровавого сле…

Боль взорвалась в голове, мир вспыхнул черно-белым, замелькал, замедлился, когда очередной поток течения приложил его головой о камни. Он ушел на глубину, неуклюжий и жалкий, с пустыми легкими, поверхность воды была далеко, и он не мог добраться, просто не мог… Вода уплотнилась вокруг него, облепила грязью, словно цементом, утягивая вниз, и он беспомощно смотрел на размытый свет где-то далеко наверху... Стив, нужно добраться до него – и он сильнее заработал руками и ногами; греб, сгибаясь и выпрямляясь, пока лицо его не коснулось поверхности и его легких не достиг божественно прекрасный первый глоток воздуха.

Теперь плыть было тяжелее – мышцы болели, в крови тек яд, но в конце концов течение стало слабее, и он смог, спотыкаясь, борясь за каждый шаг, выбраться из воды и рухнуть в грязь на дальнем берегу. Довольно долго он не мог даже двинуться, но затем мысли о Стиве заставили его подняться – встать сначала на колени, потом на ноги, превозмогая вес тяжелой, пропитанной водой одежды. На этой стороне земля была странной – мерцающей, словно полуденный солнечный свет. Ослепленный, он моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на задании: река, рощи цветущих яблонь, оставаться незаметным. Он побрел по берегу, следуя за рекой.

***

Его одежда и волосы высохли под теплым солнцем, пока он следовал за извилистым руслом реки, что неслась среди ярко-оранжевых бархатцев, которые сменились ячменем, а потом другими растениями, незнакомыми ему – путаницей зеленых лоз с ярко-синими цветами. Все вокруг выглядело ненастоящим, словно он оказался внутри чьего-то сна. Цветы шелестели на ветру. Он слышал шепот голосов, обрывки разговоров, которые не мог – и не хотел – разбирать. Дрожь прошла по спине: голоса мертвых. Он остановился. Что он здесь делает? Стив, здесь Стив. Он должен найти его – поэтому он продолжал идти, пока не увидел огромный цветущий сад: белоснежный с вкраплениями розового, словно арктический лед.

Под кронами деревьев было прохладно, солнечный свет мерцал сквозь густо цветущие ветви, и в голове его мелькнул обрывок песни, что-то про привал под яблоней. Он замер, поймав это эхо прежней жизни. Когда-то он знал так много всего. Он был кем-то другим. Об этом было на стене в том музее и в книгах, которые он брал в библиотеке. Он нашел себя в энциклопедии: Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Баки Барнс, родился 10 марта 1917, умер 14 апреля 1945. В некоторых книгах были фотографии: аккуратно подстриженный мальчик, темноволосый, с широкой улыбкой. В музее тоже были фотографии, а еще – его костюм на портновском манекене – и, честно говоря, все это казалось мошенничеством, и он не поверил бы ни единому слову, но… там был маленький экран, на повторе показывающий фильм со смеющимся Стивом. Там был тот темноволосый парень, да – но был и Стив, и он смеялся.

Он свернул вглубь земель, неуклонно шагая по холмам – через рощу, пока не увидел маленький дом, скрытый за деревьями – пока недостроенный, всего четыре стены, лишь частично покрытые крышей и…

…Стив, стоя на вершине лестницы, что-то заколачивал. Стив посмотрел – и да, Тор велел оставаться незаметным, и он следовал совету, но Стив сразу увидел его, разглядел даже сквозь плотный частокол деревьев. Словно чувствовал его, а может, так оно и было: Стив трижды нашел его за три дня, а ведь он оставался невидимкой десятилетиями; да и потом спрятаться от него было непросто, словно Стив знал все его привычки, знал ход его мыслей. Это и заставило его поверить в то, о чем говорили в музее, даже прежде чем начали возвращаться собственные воспоминания: крошечный задира из Бруклина, скорый на расправу, но скупой на улыбки; он был другом, был братом, был…

Стив уронил молоток и скатился по лестнице в два больших прыжка, пошел к нему – и, к собственному удивлению, он тоже двинулся навстречу: споткнулся, ускоряясь, а потом и побежал. Казалось, Стив сверкал, словно солнечный свет на поверхности океана или мираж: добравшись до него, он протянул руки – и чуть не прошел насквозь, все еще двигаясь по инерции. Ноги его внезапно ослабли, став отвратительно вязкими. Но Стив поймал его, одной рукой крепко ухватив за плечо, пока вторая, мерцая и уплотняясь, возникала словно из воздуха. Стив обнял его, и он рухнул, дрожа, и металлическая рука в этот момент была единственной сильной его частью, источником силы.

И еще был Стив – это был Стив, Стив подхватил его; когда они были детьми, все было иначе – именно со Стивом вечно что-то случалось. А теперь так было с ним: колени его подламывались, и Стив держал его в руках, таких настоящих, и сильных, и твердых, словно сделанных из стали.

[](http://imgur.com/fGo3IuQ)

– Баки. – Стив схватил его, встряхнул, примеряясь к весу. – Бак! 

И, господи, было так больно, плоть кололо и жгло, словно кровь возвращалась в мертвое тело. Он глянул на Стива – лицо его было таким ясным, с ярким румянцем на щеках – и почувствовал шок от того, как Стив смотрел на него. Стив так смотрел на того парня. Стив так смотрел на него. Он и был тем парнем. Он был Баки. Он был…

– У меня не было зеркала, – выпалил он. – И я не узнал себя на тех фотографиях. – Он готов был пнуть себя, потому что не это говорят лучшему другу после всего… говорят «Привет», или «Как дела?», или «Мне ужасно, ужасно жаль». 

Но Стив просто посмотрел на него с ранящим сочувствием и сказал:  
– Знаю. Я знаю.

И они обнялись так крепко, прижались так близко, что он мог почувствовать, как сердце Стива заполошно колотится в груди. Баки просунул руки под рубашку Стива, прижался лицом к его теплой щеке и стиснул зубы, чтобы не прошептать: «Помоги мне, помоги мне, помоги мне», – потому что он не мог просить у Стива такое, не когда тот смотрит на него вот так, словно он праздничный ужин или что-то вроде.

Наконец Баки почувствовал, что может ослабить хватку, но Стив тут же схватил его сам, крепко сжимая. Поэтому Баки снова обвил его руками, лаская и поглаживая – и это было так знакомо: держать Стива, делать ему хорошо. 

В конце концов Баки сказал самым уверенным тоном, на какой сейчас был только способен:  
– Милое у тебя тут местечко. 

И так оно и было: это действительно оказалось самое прекрасное место, что он видел в своей жизни. Стив построил дом на поляне ровнехонько среди деревьев, с видом на горы, возле горного ручья с кристально чистой водой. 

– Тебе нужна помощь с крышей? 

Стив посмотрел на него удивленно и радостно, и кивнул, и поцеловал его дрожащие губы… И какого черта он только себе думал, неужели и правда считал, что способен забрать Стива из этого райского уголка? Конечно, нет. Дьявол, нет! Да он скорее отрежет себе руку, чем сделать такое; отрежет свою проклятую голову.

– Пожалуйста, – сказал Стив, заканчивая поцелуй. – Не представляешь, как много для меня значит, что ты…

– Пойдем, – ответил Баки, беря Стива за руку. – Покажи мне, покажи здесь все, – попросил он.

Когда на стропилах оказались двое, работа пошла быстрее: они укладывали оставшиеся куски перекрытия, закрепляли их. Работа спорилась в их руках, под безоблачным синим небом, жарким солнцем, что облизывало их обнаженные до пояса тела, выжимая пот. Баки замечал, как Стив кусает губы, украдкой рассматривая его шрамы там, где металл вдавался в кожу, и не знал, как объяснить, что вины Стива в этом нет, что это просто случилось: просто война и просто жизнь, приключившаяся с ним. Он сам смотрел украдкой, с тяжелым сердцем замечая, что чем ближе они к завершению дома, тем сильнее мерцает и постепенно исчезает Стив – хотя сам он, кажется, этого не понимал.

Наконец, когда в плоской крыше остался совсем небольшой зазор, Стив стал совсем прозрачным. Баки схватил его за руку, и Стив повернулся, с молотком в руке, готовый приладить последнюю жердь на место. 

– Подожди, – попросил Баки, а затем добавил сдавленным голосом: – Поцелуй меня.

[](http://imgur.com/Rs8cqIV)

Стив нахмурился, но наклонился и медленно поцеловал его. Баки закрыл глаза и обхватил руками его голову – так, что их губы оказались крепко прижаты друг к другу. Поцелуй был словно благословение. Хотел бы он, чтобы это длилось вечно. Но ничто не вечно.

– Ладно, – сказал Баки, задыхаясь, когда поцелуй закончился. – Теперь давай, завершай свою крышу.

– Бак. – Стив уставился на него, а затем низко и весомо спросил: – Чего ты мне не говоришь?

– Сначала закончи крышу, – велел Баки, но молоток выпал из руки Стива – или, скорее, Стив уронил его, наконец поняв, что происходит. 

– Я не смогу остаться, – сказал ему Баки, выдавливая из себя каждое слово. – Не заслужил. – Произнеся это, он увидел, как гнев опалил щеки Стива, и попытался остановить его: – Стив, это правда, ты же знаешь, я не достоин. И для меня осталась работа, там, на Земле. Мне нужно столько исправить – или хотя бы попытаться, ты даже не представляешь, сколько всего я натворил.

– В этом не было твоей вины, – резко произнес Стив.

– Не было. Но это не важно. Все было сделано моими руками. Господи, Стив, я же вернусь! – И это было клятвой, священным обещанием. – Вернусь, если они мне позволят, клянусь…

Но Стив уже качал головой. 

– Придурок, – сказал он, а затем его улыбка стала грустной, знакомой, полной такой нежности, что Баки стало больно; как вообще он мог забыть это? – Я иду с тобой. Без тебя нет рая. Все равно я понимаю теперь: это все было лишь заменой, потому что… Ну, я думал, что ты больше не хочешь меня видеть.

Баки вздрогнул:  
– Да, я не хотел. Нет, не так… я не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня. Не хочу быть чертовым грузом, не хочу…

Стив прикусил губу и покачал головой.

– Гордыня, – сказал он, цыкая. – Вот что мешает тебе остаться здесь, – поддразнил он, а потом разом стал серьезен: – Я на край света пойду за тобой, если ты мне позволишь. Баки, я буду с тобой до конца дней моих…

– Знаю! – взорвался Баки. – Господи, знаю, что будешь. И именно поэтому я не позволял тебе…

– Ты же делал это для меня. Но если ты не позволишь любить тебя в ответ, с тем же успехом я мог бы и умереть. – Стив потянулся к нему и сказал совсем тихо: – Хочу вернуться и прожить свою чертову жизнь рядом с тобой, а затем однажды снова прийти сюда - с тобой вместе. Когда мы сделаем все, что должно, мы сможем остаться. 

И все вокруг них начало расплываться – а может быть, так казалось, потому что глаза его наполнились слезами, – и Баки сгреб Стива за плечи и сказал:  
– Помоги мне, пожалуйста, помоги мне.

Стив обнял его и прошептал:  
– Да, конечно, помогу. Всегда.

***

Они ушли, оставив за спиной недостроенный дом с крошечным отверстием в крыше, хотя напоследок Стив взял нож и острием процарапал их инициалы на бревне возле входа.

– Мы вернемся, – сказал он, сдувая крошки дерева и поглаживая царапины пальцем. – Однажды мы вернемся, вместе. – И он ушел, больше не думая об этом, а Баки последовал за ним, ни разу не оглянувшись.

[](http://imgur.com/l9de9T0)

Они спускались по холму сквозь рощу яблоневых деревьев, по тропинке вдоль извилистой реки. 

– Нам нужно пересечь ее в определенном месте. – Баки приложил руку к глазам, пытаясь защитить их от заходящего солнца. – Там утес, окруженный скалами, такими огромными валунами – нам нужно поднырнуть под них и плыть обратно, туда, где Тор ждет нас.

– Хорошо, думаю, мы справимся, – ответил Стив.

Но Баки нахмурился и добавил:  
– В воде обитают какие-то существа. Чертовы… не знаю, монстры? 

Стив, посмотрев на него, неуверенно глянул на реку. И почти тут же он схватил Баки за руку и вскрикнул, указывая на воду, как раз когда Баки тоже заметил нечто черное и блестящее, что кружилось под гладью волны. 

– А я говорил. Думал, я просто дурачился?

И прежде чем идти в воду, они нарезали толстых веток и заточили их с концов – просто на всякий случай.

Добравшись до суши, они вышли из воды, задыхаясь и отплевываясь; и Тор улыбался им по другую сторону ворот. 

– Друзья! У вас получилось! – Он, сжав зубы, с трудом потянул цепь, и сначала Стив, а потом и Баки скользнули внутрь между тяжелым железным затвором и сверкающим камнем.

Помятый, покрытый грязью Стив с трудом поднялся на ноги, а затем протянул Тору руку.

– Спасибо, – сказал он. – Спасибо, дружище. Не знаю, как ты это сделал, но… за мной теперь долг. 

Баки рассмеялся, увидев, как Тор сгреб Стива и сжал в объятиях, отрывая от земли, а затем поставил обратно с такой силой, что тот зашатался.

– Твое возвращение – лучший дар! – объявил Тор. – Земли мертвых – не место для тебя – и ты был не прав, отказываясь от брата. Никогда нельзя отворачиваться от близкого своего, судьба дает нам их не так уж и много.

– Ты прав, – сказал Стив, глядя на Баки. – Когда ты прав – ты прав.

– Конечно, я прав! Я же Тор, бог грома и принц Асгарда. Пойдемте, отведу вас обратно в Мидгард. Отведу вас домой, – произнес Тор и расплылся в широкой улыбке.

 **Эпилог**  
– Так, минуточку, – раздраженно сказал Тони, – ты никогда не говорил, что у вас там особые пенсионные условия…

Тор глянул на него, от ярости не сразу сумев найти нужные слова:  
– Это не… Фольквангр – место для самых храбрых воинов: тех, кто сложил голову за товарищей в бою.

– И ты собираешься пустить туда серийного убийцу – бойфренда Стива? – уточнил Тони.

– Он не недостойный, что бы он сам об этом ни думал, – задумчиво ответил Тор. – Нельзя остаться там, проникнув украдкой. Но он заработал право там быть, если ему захочется: однажды он уже отдал жизнь в бою. Не его вина, что его вынудили служить врагам…

– Ага, значит, эти данные на входе не проверяют? – заметил Тони. – Знаешь, не убивал ли кто невинных людей.

Наташа посмотрела на Тора:  
– Когда придет мое время, Тор, – немного грустно улыбнулась она, – думаешь, для меня найдется местечко в Асгарде?

– Благородные воины всегда желанные гости Асгарда, – сказал Тор, и улыбка ее стала шире.

– Вот, это я и называю жилищной дискриминацией, – проворчал Тони, откусывая огромный кусок от яблока, которое крутил в руках. – Собираюсь написать жалобу. У вас там есть, ну не знаю, что-то вроде жилищного комитета? Центральная приемная валькирий? Может, можно просто сунуть тебе пригоршню баксов и избежать всей этой бумажной волокиты и…

– Он просто дразнит тебя, – сказал Брюс, закатывая глаза. – А на самом деле Тони пытается сказать, что мы все очень рады, что ты помог Стиву найти дорогу обратно, к нам – потому что мы нуждаемся в нем.

– Угу, типа того, – промямлил Тони, пережевывая яблоко. – Именно это… я и пытался сказать.

И Тор прикусил язык и лишь кивнул, не желая признавать, как тронут беспокойством остальных Мстителей, их искренней, хоть и, возможно, немного неуместной решимостью не позволить Стиву расстаться с жизнью лишь потому, что он потерял своего брата.

Когда Тор вернулся в зал врат, Хеймдалль посмотрел на него и сказал:  
– Всеотец желает видеть тебя. 

Тор понял, что любая его попытка скрыть что-то от Одина заранее обречена на провал. Он находил своеобразное утешение хотя бы в том, что Один не попытался помешать ему.

Один ждал его в своих покоях, стоя у окна и глядя на поля и горы. Заслышав шаги Тора, он не обернулся: так и стоял, в молчании созерцая земли Асгарда.

– Я должен был, – выпалил Тор виновато и вызывающе одновременно. – Стиву не место среди мертвых…

Один повернулся к нему, сжимая руки. 

– Ты действительно веришь в то, что сказал ему? – спросил он. – Что он не должен был отворачиваться от своего брата?

Тор подумал о Локи, сереющем в его руках. 

– Да, – твердо ответил он.

– Ты знаешь, что его брат был убийцей? – спросил Один. – Что он хладнокровно убивал невиновных?

Тор резко вскинул голову, готовясь защищаться:  
– Да. Знаю.

– И такого человека ты привел в Асгард. Отвел в священные земли своей матери.

– И с радостью, – сказал Тор, не позволяя горечи звучать в его словах. – С ним творили ужасные вещи, Отец; он был предан и выброшен теми, кто использовал его страдания и гнев в своих собственных интересах. Ему до смерти был нужен его брат, а он – брату.

Один стиснул зубы. 

– И ты веришь в то, что нет такого преступления, которое оправдало бы одного брата за изгнание другого? 

И вот это, Тор чувствовал, было испытанием; он думал, что истинный король должен в таких случаях придерживаться четкой и твердой позиции, а вот сам он так не смог; он все еще чувствовал потерю Локи, словно лишился конечности; и это было бы предательством по отношению к Стиву.

Поэтому Тор, хоть и боролся с собой, но солгать не смог:  
– Нет, – наконец ответил он. – Я могу разозлиться или разочароваться, но никогда не отрекусь от брата: мы предназначены друг другу, а значит должны постараться ладить с друг с другом, стараться сделать друг друга лучше. Я бы отдал что угодно, лишь бы вернуть его… 

Воздух заискрился, задрожал, и сквозь дымку он увидел темно-зеленую мантию и высокие золоченые рога шлема. Локи стоял перед ним, глядя пристально, задрав бровь в немом вопросе.

– Ах ты брехливый, презренный негодяй! – радостно заорал Тор и треснул его.


End file.
